


A new life

by kyureisha



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyureisha/pseuds/kyureisha
Summary: Shinji tries to adapt to the zi-o ryuki timeline.





	A new life

He should've apologized to that boy for calling him ren.

Ren's dying wish was for him to check on eri and happily for ren she had moved on with her life .

Ren was happy for her even without him being there for her and that was his true tragedy doing everything for her even in his dying wish of course shinji would honor it it would be wrong not to.

Shinji had been fine with dying to protect that girl and ren living but now he was alive and ren had died in his place. Even with him now alive what would he do years had passed and he was now suddenly thrust into the world.

Hopefully ren might help him he would know what to do right?

Ren always was mysterious and a fighter he made enemies easily enough, he however never knew where he was hopefully he would find him soon. The shadier spots of japan seemed where he might be getting into all those fights.

Man if only he still had his bike this would be a lot faster his frustration was obvious all he needed to do was find ren why couldn't he be obvious? no. That wasn't like ren at all.

"agh"

The sound caused shinji to run over to see a fight occuring.

There was a man beating up the thugs after him he saw his face belong to only one person.

"ren"?

Ren was distracted by that allowing one of the thugs to land a hit on him that only angered him causing to be more ferocious towards the thugs. Shinji stood back not wanting to anger him more before he had finished with them.Ren had beaten them all up and now shinji would try to talk to him.

"don't joke i don't know you"

why?

"what are you talking about"? 

"of course you do"

How could he not know him only a bit ago when he died they promised to meet again.

"i don't have time for this i need to get my fiancee"

"Eri"?

Suddenly he was picked up by him and held against a wall.

"why do you know that"?

"ren"!

His breath was being cut off by ren before suddenly being dropped on the ground. Something was going on within him which caused him to be dropped. He looked up at him worried for his friend trying to help he was shoved him away. 

"it doesn't matter just go away"

The sound of ren's bike was the last thing he heard before he left. Now he would have to try all over again though it didn't seem like he wouldn't want anything to do with him. He was so close! Dusting himself off shinji left the alley.

Shinji though some things that bothered him why was there no mirror noise? And where was his deck he needed to protect people. And his contract monster would dragreder try to eat him?

"dragreder"!

Throwing away the cards should've meant that dragreder would be free to eat him now ren didn't even understand what he meant by darkwing either. why did everything seem to be wrong shinji had no clue since he died before ren had been given his wish and the timeline reset. 

Shinji's next would be Atori at least he could get some tea and see if Yui was alive now through the reset.

"welcome"

Atori was mostly the same as before except now the pictures of yui were gone from the shop what was going on in the world? There would be no reason to ask her grandmother if she would not even know what he meant in his question .

There was the ring of the door being opened it was ren again.

"not again"

" wait"

surprisingly. ren did not immediately leave instead sitting down to talk with him

"why do i know you"

despite that he didn't know the whole story.

"because we're friends"

"i don't even know why i put up with you".

There was nothing shinji could do for ren without ren staying to hear him out he was tired after fighting and trying to find ren. He just put his head down.

Though he was now part of the world everything was wrong.

Was ren wrong?

Was this really where they were supposed to meet again?

With only him remembering their past?


End file.
